


After seven days in the forest...

by Slugable



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con le scarpe ancora sporche di fango e il sedere che gli prudeva –non bisognava pulirsi il culo con le prime foglie trovate per terra- aprì il frigo.<br/>Tra confezioni di latte andato a male e bottiglie di birra, alcune vuote, afferrò il pane morbido e la marmellata.<br/>Dopo una settimana a vagare per il bosco e mangiare fottutissime bacche di dubbia provenienza un panino alla marmellata era la prima cosa che ci voleva; poi, se c’era tempo, anche una doccia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After seven days in the forest...

**Author's Note:**

> Per il Santa Fest di Maridichallenge con il prompt _#216. [The Walking Dead] Daryl/Merle, "Mi sei mancato."_

Entrò dalla porta del retro, mezza scassata e con le giunture cigolanti, arrivando finalmente in cucina.  
Suo padre era in salotto, stravaccato sul divano, con in mano una bottiglia di birra a dispetto del sole ancora alto in cielo, mentre si guardava uno di quegli stupidi programmi pomeridiani con l’unica peculiarità delle vallette a cui strabordavano le tette dai reggiseni striminziti.  
Con le scarpe ancora sporche di fango e il sedere che gli prudeva –non bisognava pulirsi il culo con le prime foglie trovate per terra- aprì il frigo.  
Tra confezioni di latte andato a male e bottiglie di birra, alcune vuote, afferrò il pane morbido e la marmellata.  
Dopo una settimana a vagare per il bosco e mangiare fottutissime bacche di dubbia provenienza un panino alla marmellata era la prima cosa che ci voleva; poi, se c’era tempo, anche una doccia.  
Giusto il tempo di aprire il vasetto di marmellata e togliere i grumi di muffa che Merle entrò in cucina, chiaramente sotto l’effetto dei postumi di una sbronza.  
Darly non si preoccupò neanche a chiedergli se l’avevano cercato, sapeva già la risposta.  
Il maggiore barcollò fino al frigo e prese una cartoni di latte ancora chiusi, lo aprì, e iniziò a bere a collo.  
Rimasero così per un pochino: Merle a bere del latte prima a grandi e poi a piccoli sorsi, mentre Darly smangiucchiava con calma il panino.  
“Dove sei stato?”  
“In giro, nel bosco”  
“Ah… divertito?”  
“Più o meno”  
“Bene”  
“…”  
“Darly …”  
“mh?”  
“Mi sei mancato”  
“Anche tu”


End file.
